


Mama, Can We Talk?

by pandora13raven95



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora13raven95/pseuds/pandora13raven95
Summary: This is a short story about the time when Yuuri came out to his mom when he was seventeen. About the time she gave him some really important advice when he was twenty-three. And about the time when she saw her son get married to the love of his life at the age of twenty-six.





	Mama, Can We Talk?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read, commented and left kudos on my last work! It's so good to be back!

Yuuri, Age Seventeen

-

It was going to be a hard day. Yuuri knew that from the moment he woke up, to now. 

“Mama, can we talk?” he asked in a small voice. Hiroko stopped sweeping the back porch and turned to face her son. She gave him a sincere smile. 

“Of course, what’s on your mind?” she asked calmly. Yuuri breathed out loudly. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Maybe we should sit down first?” he said as he sat down on the porch. Hiroko seemed a little confused but sat down next to her son. Yuuri felt like it was now or never. He gripped his knees with his hands, took a deep breath and looked his mother in the eyes. 

“You may not like what you’re about to hear. You may not accept it, but you’re my mother and I love you so much and I need you to know.”

Hiroko’s face looked a little concerned but still kind. “What is it honey?”

“I’m gay,” Yurri said point blank. There was no hesitation in his voice. Whatever happened now, happened, but he needed to tell the person who he shared everything with.

Hiroko looked at him for a short while, not saying anything. Yuuri felt his heart stop until she gave him the warmest smile he’d ever seen. 

“I know baby” she smiled and took his hand in hers. “The way you talk about that Russian ice skater, Victor…something or other, is way past just looking up to him, it’s love. You’ve been in love with him for so long and I am so proud of you that you finally found the right words to say it out loud. My two wishes for you are that you one day get to meet him and that you also get to meet someone who will make you happy. I honestly do not care what gender they are, as long as they make my little baby happy.”

Yuuri’s face was stained with tears of happiness. He felt a massive weight being lifted off his chest. He breathed so easily now. Hiroko leaned over and kissed her son on the forehead. 

“Mama, I’m gonna marry him some day.” Yuuri smiled at her through his tears.

“Who baby?” She brushed the hair out of his eyes.

“Victor Nikiforov” Yuuri blushed as soon as he realised what he just said out loud. He thought it would have been so easy for his mom to make fun of him right there and then, but she didn’t. She just smiled again and said the words that Yuuri would never forget.

“If that will make you happy, then I support you completely. Go after that him, because he will be the luckiest person alive to have you for a husband. Now, how about I make you a katsudon?”

\------------

Yuuri, Age Twenty-Three

-

Yuuri was laying on his bed, a massive grin constantly plastered on his face.

“I can’t believe he’s here!” he said to himself quietly. “Victor is actually in our Onsen!”

There was a gentle knock on the door. “Yuuri, it’s me!” the familiar voice of his mom came from the other side of the door. “May I come in?”

Yuuri got up from his bed and opened the door for her. “Hey mom”

Hiroko’s grin matched her son’s from a second ago. “So, anything you want to tell me?” 

Yuuri felt himself blush from head to toe. “No! He’s only here as my coach!”

Hiroko winked at him. “Of course, but I just came to remind you of the advice I gave you six years ago.”

Yuuri stared at her, fully aware of what she was just about to say.

“You love him, baby, I know it, you know it, even Mari and your father know it. Go after him, don’t let anything stop you. Let yourself be happy, baby, you deserve it.”

Without waiting for Yuuri to say anything else, she kissed him on the forehead and walked back the dark corridor. 

\------------

Yuuri, Age Twenty-Six

-

“Mama, I think I’m going to be sick,” Yuuri said pacing around the room in which he was getting ready for his and Victor’s wedding. 

“Baby, calm down, it’ll be okay, this is only pre-wedding jitters.” She assured him sitting in a chair giving Yuuri his space.

“Did you get them when you were marrying dad?” Yuuri asked still pacing.

“Of course,” Hiroko said and smiled at him. “Not as bad as your dad though, he nearly passed out.” She gave a small chuckle. 

“Mama, I don’t think I’m ready,” Yuuri said starting to panic more. “I’m not ready, I’m really not.” 

Hiroko got up from the chair, walked up to her son and pulled him in for a hug. She rubbed small circles on his back. “Hush baby. Do you love him?”

“More than anything in the world.”

Hiroko smiled. “Then you are ready. Don’t forget we’re all here to support you and I am with you all the way.”

“Thank you, mama, I love you,” Yuuri said as he pulled away slightly to look at her.

“I love you too baby.” 

Their moment was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door, which soon began to open.

“How is my beautiful husband-to-be holding up?” Victor stepped into the room wearing a beautiful white tuxedo. Taking in the scene before him, he stopped. “Sorry, did I interrupt something?”

“No, of course, you didn’t son,” Hiroko said as she fully pulled away from Yuuri and kissed him on the forehead. “But I will leave you both to have a little pre-wedding chat.” She walked up to Victor and held his hand for a moment, still smiling. “Take care of my Yuuri, please Vicchan.”

“Nothing would make me happier,” Victor said in Japanese and Hiroko’s smile widened. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left the room.

“I love your mom, so much,” Victor said once she was gone. “But you look like you’ve been crying, sweetheart, are you okay?”

Yuuri nodded his head yes. “Tears of joy” he managed to choke out before another wave of tears hit him. Victor walked up to him and grabbed him by the waist pulling him closer to him. 

“You look breathtakingly beautiful Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Victor said and kissed Yuuri gently on the lips.

“Look who’s talking,” Yuuri said smiling at him. 

“Are you ready?” Victor said.

“I’ve never been more ready.” Just then, Makkachin entered the room and immediately started nudging them towards the door. She had a white collar with blue roses and something gold attached to it. “Wait, is she really our ring bearer?”

“Yeah, Phichit has been training her for over a week. She’ll be great.” Victor smiled and petted the dog. 

“Of course she will. Also, I think she’s trying to tell us that it’s time.” Yuuri said.

“Then let’s go.” Victor gave Yuuri one last quick kiss before holding out his hand for Yuuri to take. Yuuri took it happily and they both walked out of the room, ready to start the rest of their lives together.


End file.
